kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Behemo
Behemo 'był jednym z czterech bogów w świecie Evillious. Po sprzeciwieniu się decyzji boga słońca o Trzecim Raju, został przemieniony razem z Levią w dwugłowego smoka. Złączony razem z swoją znienawidzoną bliźniaczką, Behemo siał spustoszenie w III Okresie, zanim został zapieczętowany w środku Grzechu. Gdy wieki później uciekli z arki, Behemo i jego bliźniaczka odrodzili się w ciele Elluki Chirclatia. Historia Osobowość Behemo był dumnym i upartym bogiem. Jako twórca fizycznych ciał ludzi był dumny ze swojego dzieła. W rezultacie bóstwo było ciekawe ludzkich działań podczas jego snu reinkarnacji i odmawiał zrobienia czegokolwiek by skrzywdzić jego dzieło. Pomimo tego, bóg był przeciwny decyzji Boga Słońca by zostawić świat ludziom. Jego poglądy co do zniszczenia ludzkości szybko się zmieniły po tym gdy doprowadził go i jego siostrę do wściekłości decyzją by wypędzić i zmienić ich w smoka. Pomimo swojego zachowania, bóg nie był zbyt racjonalny, wierząc że zniszczenie ziemnego świata w wczesnych stadiach i zabicie ludzkości zanim mogłaby się rozmnożyć i odtworzyć było najlepszym sposobem by przeciwstawić się woli Boga Słońca. Podobnie zmienił nastawienie po spaniu jako Elluka Clockworker przez wieki, tracąc swoje pragnienie destrukcji uświadamiając sobie, że jest już za późno. Jednakże, po zapoznaniu się z wszystkim co stało się w czasie jego snu, Behemo na powrót przeciwstawiał się woli Boga Słońca. Behemo był skłonny do robienia innym uwag i typowo ich lekceważył. Choć będąc w przyjaznych stosunkach z innymi bogami i pokrewnymi, miał kiepską relację z swoją siostrą Levią, urażony jej niechęcią do jego crossdresserskich nawyków i często dziecinie się z nią drażnił. Mimo tego, współpracował z nią podczas tworzenia świata i uwięzienia w Grzechu, pozwalając jej często podejmować działania w ich planach. Dzielili również silną urazę do Boga Słońca za jego decyzję o III Okresie. Po odkryciu stworzonych przez Setha dzieci ghouli, Behemo zaczął pogardzać nim, uważając jego dzieła za marną kopię ludzkich ciał, które stworzył. Jednakże ukazywał trochę szacunku HER. Uprzedzony do dzieci ghouli powstrzymywał ich połączenie z ludzkością, pragnąc powstrzymać stworzenia Setha przed mieszaniem krwi lub rasy z jego ludzkim dziełem jak tylko mógł. Choć utożsamiał się jako mężczyzna, Behemo preferował kobiecy ubiór. Posiadał również włosy do ramion i piękną, czystą skórę jak jego siostra, sprawiając że trudno było go rozróżnić od kobiet. Nie widział problemu w jego zwyczajach, nie uważając tego za coś niezwykłego i urażając się za bycia uważanym za "dziwaka" za jego osobiste preferencje co do ubioru. Umiejętności Behemo posiadał wiedzę na temat tworzenia różnych biologicznych stworzeń. Opracował metodę tworzenia ludzkich ciał i projektowania ich fizyczności. Będąc bogiem, Behemo był nieśmiertelny i automatycznie odradzał się po śmierci. Pomimo to, wciąż obowiązywały go zasady III Okresu ustanowione przez Boga Słońca; niezależnie od tego, mógł swobodnie przemieszczać się między światami bez żadnego ryzyka. Miał opanowane posługiwanie się standardową boską technologią, jednak brakowało mu doświadczenia w bardziej skomplikowanych urządzeniach. Behemo posiadał również wielką magiczną moc. Po zostaniu przemienionym w smoka, bóg był w stanie szerzyć destrukcję, pomimo bycia zmuszonym do dzielenia fizycznego ciała ze swoją siostrą. Mógł również komunikować się z wybranymi ludźmi będąc zapieczętowanym w Grzechu. Obok tego Behemo posiadał wiedzę na temat działania boskiej technologii i był w stanie ją operować. Ze względu na wszczepione sztuczne oczy, mógł również dostosowywać swój wzrok przez zmienianie kanałów ustawień w swoim mózgu, co pozwalało mu widzieć przez stałe powierzchnie lub w ciemności według woli. Relacje [[Levia|'Levia]]: siostra Behemo. Po jakimś czasem znienawidził Levię. Pomimo to chciał współpracować z nią nad planem jego rebelii przeci Bogowi Słońca. Po uwolnieniu z ciała Elluki, Behemo nie był więcej zainteresowany pracą ze swoją siostrą, ale wierzył, że będzie ona wciąż dążyła do swoich pierwotnych celów. Bóg Słońca: Behemo pracował z nim w miarę dobrze i przyjaźnił się z nim przynajmniej do końca II Okresu. Pomimo to nie zgadzał się z jego zarządzeniem by oddać świat ziemny ludziom, więc zbuntował się przeciw niemu. Uraza Behemo do niego i ziemnego światy tylko wzrosła po zostaniu ukaranym i zapieczętowanym przez Boga Słońca. Po zostaniu uwolnionym z Elluki, Behemo wydawał się się porzucić swój zatarg z bogiem Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Imie Behemo pochodzi od Behemota, ogromnej bestii z wierzeń Judeo-Chrześcijańskich; razem z Lewiatanem miał zostać ubity przez Boga aby służyć jako uczta dla sprawiedliwych dusz w niebie. * Jego crossdresserskie nawyki mogą być zainspirowane otokonoko, męskich crossdreserów w współczesnej kulturze Japonii, Inne * Podczas gdy pozostałe trzy bóstwa mają tytuły odpowiadające Czterem Zakończeniom, niewiadome jest czy Behemo posiada jak dotąd nieużyty tytuł "Władcy Cmentarza". Galeria Występowanie Kategoria:Postacie przedstawiane przez Kagamine Lena Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Jakoku